


Love You More (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Bellamy, who has been in love with Y/N for a long time catches Finn cheating on her with Clarke.





	Love You More (Bellamy Blake x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; cheating

As I was rationing out the food for camp, Bellamy, my best friend approached me. ‘Y/N, I need to tell you something.’

‘Can it wait? I’m kind of in a middle of something right now.’

‘It’s about Finn.’

Finn and I have been dating for a while. After we landed he was the first friend I made here. I was scared about being on Earth and he was the one that helped me with everything. His sweet and caring personality made me draw to him.

Bellamy mentioning his name suddenly made my stomach turn, 'Is he okay?’

'It’s about something he did.’ He takes a deep breath, knowing that I wouldn’t want to hear this news.

I nodded, ready for whatever hits me. 'Shoot.’

'Clarke and Finn were kissing in the woods.’ Bellamy blurted.

Bellamy being my best friend, he always wanted the best for me. He never liked Finn and told me multiple times that I was too good for him. Something about my boyfriend made Bellamy not trust him and I knew that this was his plan to break us up.

'Are you joking with me?’ I asked Bellamy, half smiling. I wanted to know if he was actually kidding or he was playing with my emotions.

'Why would I joke about this, Y/N? I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.’

'You do realize what’s coming out of your mouth is bizarre right?’ I raised my voice, getting a little angry about the situation.

'I know but–’

'But what? I know you hate him but this is a low blow even for you, Bell.’ I rolled my eyes and walked away into the drop ship.

Anger, sorrow and confusion pounced my mind. So many things were happening so fast, I didn’t know what to believe. A part of me wanted to trust Bellamy but I knew that there was no way Finn would do that to me. Another part of me also knew that Bellamy would do anything to try to tear me and Finn apart.

'Y/N.’ Clarke’s voice came from behind. 'I saw you walking in here. Are you okay? You seemed upset.’

'Well, since you’re here I thought I’d ask.’ I said, confronting her. 'Are you kissing my boyfriend?’

Clarke froze, her eyes were glued on me. I didn’t know whether to take it as a yes or a no. 'Y/N I–I’m sorry.’

I clenched my fist, fighting the urge to slap her across the face. Although this proved her loyalty for me, my disappointment focused on Finn and I also felt guilty for doubting my best friend.

Ignoring Clarke, I left the drop ship to look for Bellamy. He was no where to be found so I went to look for him in the tent.

'Bellamy, I’m sorry.’ I blurted as I entered his tent.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face, 'For what?’

'For thinking you lied to me.’ I chuckled out of frustration. ‘Now it’s your turn to say I told you so.’

'Why would I do that? What Finn did to you was horrible. I just want to know if you’re okay.’

I nodded, 'I’ll be alright.’

Bellamy gave a soft smile, 'Did you talk to him?’

'What’s there to talk about? I came here first thing because I felt bad about what I said.’

He opened his arms as an invitation for a hug, 'I’m so sorry.’

Reaching out to him, I buried my face into his chest. 'It’s not your fault but thanks. I love you, Bell.’

'I love you too.’ Bellamy pulled away from the hug and looked me into my eyes. 'Y/N, I had to finally let this out but I love you as more than friends.’

My mind went blank, not knowing what to say. 'Uhm, Bel-’

'It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I don’t expect you to love me back, you’ve been with Finn. It’s just, I couldn’t hide my feelings for you anymore.’

I had to admit, there were times where I might of saw Bellamy as more than friends. We’ve been through tough times together and since we landed, we were inseparable.

'Y/N, I don’t know what other obstacles we have to face but with you I know I can. You with me?’

'Always.’


End file.
